


Three's Company

by rubyrox24



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrox24/pseuds/rubyrox24
Summary: Sara back from traveling time has settled down with Nyssa in Star City. They are enjoying their life with their friends and family. One day Thea shows up on their doorstep asking to crash their. What chaos and fun will ensue.Basically what will happen when Thea lives with Sara and Nyssa. How will they help each other grow and what crazy antics will they get into.





	1. Roomie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan-fic so be gentle, but I'd love notes and suggestions. I'm planning on adding more chapters, if only for myself. I will most likely look over the work again and edit because I tend to be a perfectionist, so be prepared for that. Let me know what you think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea shows up on Nyssa and Sara's doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of the first story I wrote. I just wanted to get the idea out there, and I promise the other chapters will be longer and probably better written. However, I was just dying to get this out there and see what people thought.
> 
> I have updated it some, the writing was to my liking so I did some editing.

Sara found her way back to Nyssa, and they started to live their normal lives. Well as normal as you can get for 2 ex-assassins. They settle down in the country. Initially their friends made fun of them and had pretty good country jokes, because of course they did, but they soon realized that it was really was perfect for them. They are technically still in Star City, but definitely on the outskirts, which suits them just fine. They are close enough for people to visit, but definitely far enough to have the privacy they want. The house and area is beautiful. While Nyssa doesn’t care as much about ascetics, Sara is always there to make sure everything looks great. If Nyssa had been decorating it would have been so minimalist it wouldn't have looked like anyone lived there. Their house is bright yellow and has 2 floors and a basement. With the flowers and the white picket fence, one of the many things that their friends laughed about, the house looks like it came out of an “American Dream” magazine. Nyssa had rolled her eyes in regards to the fence and flower boxes, but conceded to her canaries wishes. It has all the fixings of being a classic family house, except of course for the training field next to it and the weapons laying around. However, it was important to Sara. She had always wanted this type of house and this type of lifestyle, and Nyssa understood that. Besides she would not deny her love anything. Even given the look of an all American family, they continue to train and fight crime. The training field is one of their favorite places.

  
That is where Sara finds Nyssa late one day. Her Heir to the Demon always training. The League has been gone for 2 years now, but she continues to train like her life depends on it.

“Babe you said you were going to be done an hour ago,” Sara grumbles. “Not that I don’t like you all sweaty and shiny, it’s just I’m starving and want to actually eat before I die…again.”

Nyssa just glares at her, “Beloved that is not funny.”

“Too soon?" Nyssa continues to glare "I know, I know, I’m sorry, but please can we get something to eat?” Sara pouts. Sara can cook and would make it herself, but 1: Nyssa is an amazing cook whereas Sara can cook well enough to not starve and 2: she really doesn’t want to burn the house down…again.

***

_“Nyssa, I said I was sorry,” Sara huffed while they stared at what was left of their charred kitchen. Sara had been making stir fry when she got distracted with a game on her phone. Next thing she knows Nyssa is yelling about smoke and she turns to find a giant flame has erupted behind her._

_“You would have thought the searing heat from the flame would have grabbed your attention from that distracting device.” Nyssa tries and fails to keep the irritation and worry out of her voice._

_“Well when you spend as much time as I have around Mick, you get used to the constant heat.”_

***

“Fine,” Nyssa huffs, “let me just take a shower then we can go eat before you starve. Besides, even after everything your father would still kill me if I let anything happen to you.”

“So you only have concern for your well being over mine then? I see how it is,” Sara teases half pouting half smirking.

Nyssa smirks back, “I am sorry for my betrayal my love, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” Sara just continues to try and pout, but her smirk is slowly taking over. It isn't until Nyssa comes and kisses her neck does the smirk fully take over.

Sara bites her bottom lip as she pulls away from Nyssa looking longingly and hungry, “well suddenly I’m not so hungry anymore.” She grabs Nyssa’s hand and drags her in the house and up the stairs to their private bathroom. While there are three bathrooms this one has the most spacious shower and Sara likes to have room to move in. After rushing Nyssa up the stairs Sara stars to slow down. She holds her face in her hands and brushes her lips over Nyssa’s. She smiles into her lips when she hears Nyssa’s shaky breath. Nyssa begins to whine when Sara pulls away. Her yellow bird, the only person who can elicit that kind of “weakness” from the heir to the demon.

"Patience my love" Sara whispers with a husky voice. Sara uses the space to remove both her and Nyssa’s shirt and starts to lick in between her breasts. Sara enjoys being a tease and that feeling of control, when most of her life has been chaos. Nyssa desires complement that of Sara's. Her entire life has been about control and it took time and trust, but Nyssa enjoys relaxing and letting Sara take control. As Nyssa’s breaths become more shallow, Sara stops her motion to look up at her with a smirk, and Nyssa looks back at her with clouded, lust filled eyes. Her dark eyes somehow have gotten even darker with need.

Nyssa, who is desperate to feel Sara against her strips off the rest of her clothes while simultaneously ridding the canary of hers. If you blinked you may have missed the action, the speed even surprised Sara but she wasn’t complaining. She preferred to be skin to skin. They started the shower and as it rained down on them their bodies pressed together as their lips met for a searing kiss. No longer wanting to be a tease Sara started to fight for control and won. Finally she pushed Nyssa up against the wall and held her arms above her head. In all reality Nyssa could have easily flipped them, and If this had been training or anything else Sara would have had to fight harder to win, but Nyssa enjoyed being a bottom for Sara. She likes submitting to her canary, sometimes. It has an easy feeling to it, the lack of control. However, there are a select number of people who she feels this comfortable giving that kind of control over her. That list includes Sara…and only Sara. Sara has Nyssa’s hips pinned as well not allowing her to receive any of the friction she is desperate for. Finally, as Sara is sucking bruises on her neck and collar bone she loses her resolve.

“Sara,” Nyssa whines out barely above a whisper. She is almost hoping her canary didn’t hear so she doesn’t sound so weak, but also desperately wants the release only Sara can give her. Sara of course does hear and so smiles into her neck as she lowers herself to Nyssa’s chest. As she starts to suck on her right nipple her hand ghosts its way up Nyssa’s thigh. She then switches to the left nipple as same hand goes up her left leg. Knowing Nyssa can’t take much more teasing she switches back to her right nipple and bites down on it. At the same time she thrusts two fingers into her. Nyssa gasps at the sensations and starts to moan as Sara speeds up her thrusts. After all the teasing it doesn’t take long for Nyssa to fall apart. Although she would argue later that she held on much longer.

* * *

  
Its half way through preparing their meal when there is a tentative knock on the door. They are in the middle of the country, and it is unlikely for it to be some random, non-threatening, person selling vacuums. Although secretly Nyssa does hope it is a girl scout selling cookies. She goes crazy for Thin Mints and constantly questions why they are sold in such a limited time frame. After Sara receives a nod from Nyssa signaling that she is ready for whatever is on the other side of the door she opens it, and is quite surprised by what she sees on the other side.

"Thea?” Sara stares out the door as Thea stands there awkwardly, unlike her usually confident self. At her feet is a large duffle bag, filled with seemingly all her belongings.

“Can I come in?” Thea asks in an all too quiet to be ok kind of voice. Nyssa has now come to the door to see what is going on, and ushers the younger girl inside. Instead of just bombarding her with questions they tell her to grab a plate and they all sit around their large dining room table that Sara had insisted on. Thea looked so umcomfortable when Sara had first opened the door that they didn't want to push her, but finally Sara couldn’t stand the awkwardness and asked the burning question.

“What are you doing here Thea? And why does it seem like you brought all your stuff with you?”

“I was hoping to see if I could crash here?" Thea blurted out before she lost the nerve, "I would totally pay you rent and everything! I obviously still have the club and of course daddy dearest's money.”

“What happened to staying at Laurels? Did my sister kick you out?”

“No!” Thea yelled a little louder than needed, then quietly said, “no, she didn’t kick me out I just…I don’t know I felt like I was drowning in the city. I spent most of my childhood in the city running around, but I was always able to get away at home. I just felt like I couldn’t breathe. And I’m sorry for just showing up, you were just the first people I thought of and…”

“No need to apologize Thea, you are always welcome in our home. Also we would never ask you for any money, we do not need it and we would never want to make it harder on you.” Nyssa interrupted, as Thea seemed like she was going to have an uncharacteristic Felicity ramble.

“Please let me give you something? I would feel worse if you didn't let me give you some money for staying here and eating your food.”

“As you wish Thea, but know that I too understand the need to just get away and breathe. After leaving Nada Parbat for good it was hard to adapt to being around others constantly. Even those I considered friends. That is part of the reason we chose to buy this place all the way out here.” Sara smirked at knowing what the other main reason was. When they had lived in the city their friends had a score board of the amount of times each of them had walked in on Sara and Nyssa together. When they found out about it Nyssa turned more red than Sara had ever seen, but Sara continued to smile proudly.

“Come on speedy I’ll show you to your room,” Sara said as she grabbed the duffle that was left by the door and headed for one of the bedrooms on the ground floor. Equipped with the knowledge that Thea was currently the leader in walking in on them, she picked the bedroom that was farthest away from their room. Thea thanked her and Sara told her to just relax and get settled in. She hugged her goodnight and left Thea to her own thoughts. Thea appreciated it because it was already pretty late and the day had been stressful. She could breathe easier now that they had accepted her. Sara and Nyssa waved goodnight and made their way to their room to settle in for the night.

Thea didn't bother to put her clothes away yet. Part of her worried that Sara and Nyssa would change their mind, and part of her was just too tired to do it. She did pull out a few of the other items she had brought. Through all her moving around and training under Malcom, then Nyssa, she had learned to be less attached to material objects. Although there are a few she continues to keep, such as her favorite purse (the one Roy had stolen years before), some family photos, and the Hōzen Oliver brought back to her. As she laid down she could see the stars and breathe in the fresh country air. She fell asleep more at peace than she had in a while. Maybe this country air was the cause, or maybe it was something else. Thea had felt like she was drawn here, but maybe not for the reasons she thought. The whole house however, was collectively at peace.


	2. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some angst and fluff. Thea starts to feel more at home with Nyssa and Sara, and gets into a bit of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who have left kudos on the first chapter. I know it wasn't very long, and I'm glad people even liked it. If nothing else I've written the story for myself, but thanks!

Thea’s training has intensified immensely now that she is living with Sara and Nyssa. Before she would just come over to their house for a few hours to train with Nyssa; however, now that she is living there Nyssa has her doing full League of Assassin training. Which includes Sara teaching her as well. Thea was unsure about how the training with Sara would go, while they are both great teachers Nyssa tends to be more patient than her blonder half. Although, Sara does understand how hard it is to live and train with blood lust and that is a plus. Thea worries though. This has been the only place she as felt completely calm while training or just plain hanging out. She worries that it won’t be the same now that both of them are training her. Sara’s training style is more confrontational and Thea worries it will irritate her blood lust instead of soothe it. Thea is grateful though for both of them and would never tell them of her worries. They could have refused to train her, hell they could have left her on the porch when she showed up with a bag. They are the best teacher’s she has ever had, and the best mentors. While she had coaches and mentors it wasn’t the same as it is now. For one thing her coaches in school mostly sat around and yelled, Nyssa on the other hand was running along side Thea encouraging her and pushing her past where she thought her limits were. It is only 7 AM and Thea has already run a number of miles. That is becoming common place now; something Thea thought would never happen, but Nyssa usually rises with the sun and has been getting Thea to do the same.

 

Sara on the other hand was never an early riser (even with league training) and came a couple hours later with two Bo staffs to help with training. While Thea is fairly comfortable with a bow and arrow she is less comfortable with a Bo staff, and it is showing. Not because she is again flat on her back with Sara standing above her, but because she is getting incredibly frustrated.

 

“Thea getting frustrated is only going to make you more weak and vulnerable.” Sara was trying to come off comforting and helpful, but probably just sounded like an ass. Especially when Thea was already on the verge of giving into her frustration, anger and blood lust. Just what she was worried about, great. Thea swings, misses, and ends up right back on her ass.

 

“FUCK! Why do I even bother! All I’m doing is looking weak and pathetic. Why do I need to even train with a Bo staff, its not like I’m ever going to use it? This is a stupid weapon anyways you can’t even do nearly as much damage as an arrow!” Sara could easily prove that last point wrong, and she considered it for a few seconds. However, she could see that familiar glint in her eye which meant that the blood lust was starting to take over. She shot a worried glance to Nyssa who noticed the same thing.

 

“Thea,” Sara reaches out to her at the same time Nyssa does. She flinches for half a second growling, but then starts to calm down. “Are you ok?”

 

 Thea takes a  deep breath, “ya, I’m sorry Sara I tried to push it down, but the more I pushed the more it pushed back. I just feel like I’m never going to control it.”

 

“You can’t think that Thea, look at me I was way worse than you and I got it under control it takes time and patience…”

 

“And Ra’s Al Ghul. Who is dead.” Thea grimaced for a second remembering that Nyssa was here and all the pain she went through when Oliver was up against her father. She looks at Nyssa apologetically, “sorry.”

 

“Do not be Thea, the Father I knew growing up was not the same man at the end. And while it is true that Sara had help from my father maybe there is something I could do.”

 

“Really??” Nyssa nods confirming “Anything you could do Nyssa I would be even more indebted to you than I already am.” Thea really did owe a lot to Sara and Nyssa. Not just because they are training her and letting her crash, but because she still feels the guilt of killing Sara. She knows she wasn’t in control, but she still put herself in that position, and nothing she would ever do would make up for that.

 

“Nonsense speedy, you don’t owe us anything, we just want you to be whole.” Sara draped an arm around her neck.

 

“Besides,” Nyssa comments, “it was my Father’s doing that put you into this position in the first place.”

 

“If we are actually following the blame trail,” Thea interrupts, “it is my fault to start with for seeking out Merlyn and killing Sara.” Thea looks solemnly towards the blonde, who just holds her tighter. Sara has never been angry at Thea, in fact after that she has always seemed to care more for the younger girl. Something Thea can’t figure out.

 

“The chain of blame is not what matters, what it comes down to is you found yourself a pawn, much like myself, in the war between my father, your father, and your brother. As such, I will do all I can for you to help cure your blood lust.”

 

“I believe it was a trail of blame,” Thea jokes, but then turns serious and says, “thank you Nyssa.” Thea lets go of Sara and gives Nyssa a hug. Nyssa quickly gets over her surprise and hugs her back.

 

“Ok enough of this pity party you two. Nyssa we need to grab a couple things in town, and Thea didn’t you have to do inventory before Verdant opens tonight?” Nyssa looks slightly confused as Sara hasn’t mentioned anything about shopping before this moment. However, Thea nods in agreement about the latter point and starts to put the weapons away. Thea always grumbles that she is the one forced to put all the weapons away, but as Sara put it:

 

***

_“Think of it like you are joining a sports team,” when Thea gaves her a look she quickly changes it, “ok how about a sorority? When you are the Rookie or pledge or whatever, you are forced to do the grunt work. Well sorry kid but you are the rookie on this team.”_

_“So what you’re saying,” Thea starts already irritated, “is that because I am the newest person on this team I have to do the grunt work.” At Sara’s nod she continues, “and because the team consists of you, me, and Nyssa I will always be the newest member.” Sara nods again. “So I will always be doing the grunt work.” At that Sara beams a big innocent smile as if that is the first time she has heard or thought that idea. Although unsurprisingly, her smile isn’t as innocent as it looks and turns to see Nyssa rolling her eyes._

_“No Thea you will not be doing it forever, but in the beginning it helps to build discipline in new recruits.”_

_Sara laughs, “It sounds like we are running a camp for lost vigilante’s: Camp Canary! I’m totally making a sign now and having Felicity set up a website.” Nyssa just chuckles at her Canary’s antics._

***

By the time Thea turns around after cleaning up the area Sara and Nyssa are already gone. _Damn when do I get to learn to be that sneaky?_ Thea hopes that will be the next lesson at Camp Canary. And yes Sara did create a sign its hanging out in the training area. And yes it is brightly colored with pictures of Canaries all over, and one cat. However, Nyssa did convince her and felicity not to create a website for anonymity sake.

 

* * *

 

“Hey roomies!!” Thea was clearly already smashed by the time Sara and Nyssa got to verdant. Although the club was always packed she was sometimes her best customer. She always made sure the bartenders kept track of what she was drinking so that she could pay it back. She didn’t want her club to go under because she wanted to party. Thea came running over and launched into their arms with an ompf.

 

Sara laughed, “Hey Thea, I see you started without us? Where’s Laurel and Sin?” Thea pointed over to the VIP area where they can see Laurel and Sin already there chatting and Oliver and Felicity just arriving. Nyssa was helping Thea walk straight quite slowly, so Sara went on ahead. When she arrived where they were sitting Sin launched herself into her arms just like Thea had done, but seemed a lot less intoxicated.

 

“Sara! I haven’t seen you in like forever!” Sin said with intoxicated enthusiasm. Sin was newly 21, but considering she had lived in the glades all her life she was no stranger to alcohol. Laurel was still watching closely however since she would be the only sober one, or at least the only fully sober one.

 

“Sin I saw you like 2 days ago,” Sara laughed.

 

“Not yesterday though! I looked around and you weren’t there at all!” Sin says dramatically swinging her arms around. Maybe she was more intoxicated than Sara had thought.

 

“You couldn’t find me huh?” Nyssa finally walks up with Thea and plops her on the couch and stands next to Sara. “That’s probably for the best because you wouldn’t have like the position you found me in.” Sara devilishly smiles as her hand reaches around to grab Nyssa’s ass. As she does Nyssa squeaks in surprise and turns bright red. Laurel and Sin just groan while Thea just continues giggling like she has.

 

Felicity’s impeccable timing finds her asking at that moment, “What are we talking about? And why is Nyssa all red?” As the words leave her mouth her brain makes the connections which cause her to also turn red. Felicity whines, “Sara…you know when you make Nyssa turn red it makes me turn red! Which I realize now is kind of like when someone yawns everyone else is practically forced to yawn too. I wonder if it is similar? Is it that Nyssa being red that makes me turn red too, or is it the reason behind her turning red that makes me turn red. We should test that.” Felicity turns looks between Sara and Nyssa the latter of which has turned even more red and the former has a smile so big that it should hurt.

 

“I’d always be down for that,” Sara says suggestively as Nyssa bats away her hand.

 

“I would prefer if we not,” she says hopeful, but ultimately knows that Sara would never push her past her comfort limit, mostly. All their attention then get turned towards a man that seems to be shouting at the bouncer stationed at the VIP entrance. Whatever he said must have been enough for the bouncer to be coming to talk to Thea, who while still intoxicated is not nearly as bad as she was. Thanks to her fast metabolism and the three waters Nyssa made her chug, she is only slightly buzzed.

 

“Ugh, my work is never done.” Thea bitches as the bouncer comes over.

 

“Thea,” all her workers call her by her first name. She had been adamant about that, because she didn’t want to feel like the all powerful and scary boss lady. Especially because that is how Thea’s friends and house hold staff always saw her mother. She was determined not to be that person. “The gentlemen over there says he went to school with you and wants to be let in the VIP area with his friends.” Before now Thea hadn’t bother to actually look at who the man was, but when she finally did she was visibly infuriated.

 

“What the hell do you think you are doing here?!?” Thea screamed as she walked over to the man, in the same moment both Nyssa and Sara could sense the tension and followed her over. Laurel was soon right behind after getting over the shock of Thea starting to scream at someone. The man was tall, blonde, and tan. Definitely a trust fund baby who was used to getting everything he wanted. Her yelling didn’t quite wipe the smirk off his face, but it wasn’t as proud as it had been. “Who do you think you are, just waltzing into my club acting like were friends and trying to get special treatment! You would be hard pressed to even get a drink in this club.” If this had been a cartoon there would have been steam coming out of her ears.

 

“Come on Thea that drama was so long ago. Just forgive and forget.” Well that was definitely the wrong move, because had it not been for Nyssa and Sara Thea would have had her hands around his throat.

 

“GET OUT YOU ASSHOLE! I DON’T WANT TO EVER SEE YOU BACK HERE!” She continued to shout even as he was being ushered away and eventually kicked out of the club, never to be let back in again. Sara and Nyssa looked at Laurel to see if she had any idea what that was about, but she looked just as confused as them. After Thea seemed to calm down and stop shouting Sara and Nyssa released the hold they had of her arms, and they all moved back to where they had been.

 

“Is that who I think it is?” Oliver questioned deceptively calm.

 

“Is that who? What drama happened between you too?” Sara asked, the curiosity killing her. She reached out for Nyssa’s hand instinctively in case it was bad, and just because she liked always being in contact with her better half.

 

“That was Jack,” Thea started, hesitant to continue and seeing that indeed all her friends were waiting for her to continue she did; although she did it with a little more of that Queen confidence, refusing to let the likes of Jack ruin the good time she was having. She continued, “he was my prom date junior year of high school. He was missing most of the night, but I still left with him. I, as well as the whole school, found out on Monday that I was one of three girls he slept with that night.” Thea continued to explain everything that happened between them. As usual not leaving out any detail about the aftermath and the three girl’s revenge that, while her brother was seething, most of the others found entertaining.

 

After Thea was done with her story she went and ordered everyone another round. Nyssa and Sara stayed for a few more drinks, but ultimately headed out when Laurel, Oliver, and Felicity were going. At that point Thea and Sin were hitting on anything hot that moved, and while it was entertaining. The “grown ups” were spoken for and decided to hit the road. Just as they were all leaving they swear Thea and Sin were shouting something about old folks and bedtimes.

 

* * *

 

 

Sara woke up when she heard something break downstairs. She looked over to see Nyssa completely awake as well. Both knew it was most likely Thea stumbling in drunk, but they wanted to make sure any thief knew that their house was the last place someone should break into. They slowly descended the stairs when they heard what sounded like a gasp of pain. Had they thought about it longer, they would have realized that the gasp was caused not by pain but by something very different.

 

“Oh my god Thea!!” Sara shouted as she turned the corner and was bombarded by the sight of Thea and her “friends”. Thea was riding a young man, while another woman was riding his face. Both Thea and the young woman were in a heated kiss, that is until Sara and Nyssa showed up. After being caught the two strangers quickly gathered their clothes, ushering apologies and rushing out the door. Thea on the other hand just covered herself with a blanket wearing a quite smug look on her face.

 

Nyssa was still stunned silent, while Sara pinched the bridge of her nose. “I know how stupid this is going to sound considering you are the reining champ of walking in on Nyssa and I, but you can’t just screw people in the living room! I know your drunk and probably couldn’t make it to the bed room and clearly broke that lamp attempting to.” Sara points at the broken glass on the floor, while Thea still looks pretty smug. Sara’s scolding hasn’t wiped the smirk off her face yet, and knowing Thea probably wont. “There needs to be…boundaries?! Nyssa do you want to jump in here?” Sara faces a still silent Nyssa who kind of looks like a deer in headlights. While she has been caught many times with Sara she has never walked in on someone, well other than once as a child with her older sister.

 

“Eh… ya… boundaries… what she said,” Nyssa stutters and Sara just rolls her eyes.

 

“Thanks for that brilliant input Nyssa, very eloquent.”

 

“Look I know I fucked up here,” Thea snorts “literally. I will promise to have better boundaries though. And I’m sorry, but you also have to agree to respect these boundaries. I know it’s your house, but it’s only fair. Besides now that I live with you two I have an unfair advantage in the walk in challenge.”

 

“It’s ok Speedy and we also promise to respect boundaries.” Sara holds Nyssa’s hand and starts to walk away then remembers, “oh and nice job those two were hot!” Sara holds her hand up for a high five which Thea doesn’t hesitate to give. Nyssa just rolls her eyes and drags Sara back to bed.

 

Thea lays down in bed and texts her hookup pals.

 

2:30 AM

Thea: next time, your place

 

Hot dude: obviously

 

Hot girl: what you doing tomorrow?

 

Thea: ;)


End file.
